marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 38
. However, Leeds was not the original Hobgoblin, but a brainwashed pawn of Roderick Kingsley as revealed in . However, the Arranger decides to give the Hobgoblin a chance with a test and orders him to kill Spider-Man. The Hobgoblin agrees to the plan as the Arranger summons Tombstone into the room. He then has Tombstone unceremoniously toss the Hobgoblin out the window. As he falls to the streets below, the Hobgoblin summons his Goblin Glider, which swoops in and saves him in the nick of time. Flying back up to the window, the Hobgoblin vows that he will come back and kill the Arranger when he is finished destroying Spider-Man. Meanwhile, at her Chelsea apartment building, Maimie Muggins is looking for her husband who was supposed to fix the boiler. Hearing noise coming from Peter Parker's apartment, Miss Muggins storms upstairs to see what all the noise is about. Inside, she discovers that the Parkers have thrown a party and invited all their friends over. Among the party, goers is Maimie's husband who is dancing with Peter's neighbors. Seeing that his wife has come looking for him, Barney Muggins begs Randi and Bambi to help him hide. Mary Jane invites Maimie into the apartment and then goes to check on her husband Peter, who is in the kitchen preparing hors d'oeuvres for their guests.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to here as husband and wife. However, years later, their marriage is erased from history by the demon Mephisto in . As such, they should be considered a common-law couple as opposed to husband and wife. Mary Jane sees that Peter is out of his depth, but tells him to enjoy the party. When he goes out into the living room with the food he almost bumps into Maimie Muggins. She begins scolding him for having a party without permission when suddenly Parker is accosted by the guests who eat all the food. Maimie is upset again because he didn't save her any food. Mary Jane brings him some punch and leaves him to the mercies of Muggins, as they are planning on moving out soon.Peter and Mary Jane had recently got a condo at Bedford Towers, as seen in . Peter is then pulled aside by some of Mary Jane's modeling friends who ask him about his photography. Suddenly, the phone rings, giving Peter a chance to break away. It's a call from his Aunt May, and tells her how the party is going. When he says he loves her, one of the models thinks Peter is having an extra-marital affair and wishes she could be in that situation with him. Peter is flustered and tries to get away from the guests when he is pulled away by Bambi, Candi, and Randi, who try to get him to dance. Peter awkwardly tries to get out of it and is saved Barney Muggins cuts in. Meanwhile, the Hobgoblin is scouring the city looking for the perfect place to issue a challenge to Spider-Man. He decides to go for a suburban location, and this causes the Hobgoblin to think back on his career. He remembers all the years he was a mercenary for hire and became Jack O'Lantern.The origins of Jack O'Lantern were first explored in . After a number of defeats, he had the original Hobgoblin killed so he could usurp his identity.Of these many defeats, the Jack O'Lantern's battle with Silver Sable in is depicted. However, as the new Hobgoblin, Macendale was delivered a humiliating defeat during his premiere battle against Spider-Man, thanks to Flash Thompson.The Hobgoblin was defeated by a pumpkin bomb thrown at him by Flash in . This time, the Hobgoblin is determined to defeat Spider-Man and secure his place in the criminal underworld. Back at the party, Peter is mortified when a band shows up to perform in his apartment. This earns him more ire from Maimie Muggins, but thankfully Peter is called away by another phone call. It's a call from Harry Osborn, who is stuck in traffic with his wife Liz at the Lincoln Tunnel because the Hobgoblin is attacking the New York side.Harry mentions the trouble he had in the past with the Hobgoblin. He is referring to the events of . Harry is unaware that this is not Roderick Kingsley, who was wearing the Hobgoblin costume when attacked Oscorp. Peter is worried that Mary Jane will be upset if he leaves the party but needs the money from any photos he can take of the battle. He pulls Mary Jane into the bathroom and explains what is going on and assures her that he will be back in a few minutes. Changing into Spider-Man, Peter wonders why he is acting so strangely, unaware that the punch he had been drinking all night had alcohol in it. At the Lincoln Tunnel, Spider-Man tries to ambush the Hobgoblin, but his timing is off and wonders why. Noticing Spider-Man's dulled reflexes and slurred speech, the Hobgoblin realizes that Spider-Man is drunk. As Spider-Man struggles to regain his composure, he finally realizes that he got drunk from the punch he had been drinking all night. When Spider-Man tries to strike again, he struck by the Hobgoblin and ends up wrapping himself up in his own webbing. Spider-Man manages to break free just seconds before the Hobgoblin tries to ram the hero with his glider. The villain then crashes into an electrical tower and is given an electrical jolt. Before he can get his bearings, the Hobgoblin realizes that the electrical jolt shorted out the cybernetics that he uses to control his glider and suddenly flies off out of control. With the battle over, Spider-Man recovers his camera, certain that the pictures of him flubbing the battle will likely make some good money, even if it does further tarnish his reputation. Unwilling to trust himself to web-sling home, Spider-Man prepares for the long walk back. Changing back into Peter Parker, and getting more food for the party, Peter arrives home just as Harry and Liz arrive. Still intoxicated from the punch, Peter storms upstairs and demands to know who was responsible for spiking it. Barney Muggins admits that he did so in the hopes of livening things up a bit. That's when Maimie spots him and chases him out of the apartment. On her way out, Peter stops Maimie to tell her that he'll be able to pay the final month's rent and tells her that he will miss her and kisses Maimie right on the lips. This stuns the curmudgeonly old woman to an uncharacteristic silence. Peter then turns to the other guests and tells them everyone its time to party. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Fran * Mindy * Jasmine * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** *** *** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes The chronology of the following characters were affected by the Mephisto's changes to the timeline to erase Peter and Mary Jane's marriage in . Those affected in this story are: Flash Thompson: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}